The Courier's Travels
by BionicHawk
Summary: "War, war never changes..." When a courier awakens with amnesia, what will he do when he has nowhere to go and no caps to spend? A somewhat long story with about 30 chapters going into it. It's my first story, so please point out any mistakes I have made.
1. Remembrance

The courier looked around, noticing his bed. He had fallen asleep in an old shack, it may seem. "Where am I, who am I?" he wondered. The courier gasped as he recalled the moment before he settled down.

~Flashback~

He was fighting a fiend when another hit him in the head with a pipe. Assuming he was dead, the fiends walked away, not noticing the slow rise and fall of his chest.

~Present~

The courier got up, and immediately noticed his machete, silver blade, with a silver handle engraved with 'Luck' and the number 21 beneath it. He grimly noted the fact it was splattered with blood, then decided to polish it. He grabbed a box of Abraxo cleaner and went to work. After that was done, he tripped and stumbled on a note, which turned out to be a delivery notice, which read: "Hello Courier number 7! You have been chosen to carry 20,000 caps to Tops casino leader Benny! You will be paid 2,100 caps upon completion." He grimaced, noticing his pockets were almost empty. "Well, at the least I have 20 caps to spend for food.." Seven sighed, walking over to a shelf. "Fancy lad snack cakes, most delicious and radiated food….oh whatever, it tastes good." Seven shoved the cakes in his pockets, and also picked up a teddy bear, which was perched on the bed. "Always need something to keep me safe." He said, after peering in the mirror, noticing his brown terrorsaur haircut and green eyes. He went outside, noticed a road stop down the road, and smirked, knowing where he'd go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors note: Hey, this is my first story published, so sorry if it's bad. Please review and rate to make this series better.


	2. Conflict

After walking for several minutes, Seven finally made it to the road stop. He peered inside one of the windows, and noticed 3 fiends, but one noticed him first. 4 shots rang out, a window broke, and Seven got grazed. "Oh god.. oh no no no.." encouraging himself, Seven waits for a fiend to walk outside, and slams the machete into his throat. He grabbed the fiend's 357 revolver, and fired on the others, until he ran out of ammo. One had fell from the 3rd shot, but the other was still standing and firing with a single shotgun. Seven used the shotgun's slow reload to launch himself at the fiend, effectively cutting off his life with a machete to the temple.

Seven walked through the road stop stomping on a few mantises, and came upon a footlocker with a white business suit and a can of Pork&Beans. "Nice suit and pork and beans...it's my lucky day!" Seven grinned and put on the suit, smirking as it fit him just right. He walked out of the road stop and seen a fire burning in the distance. "I believe that would be Nipton...and there might be people that aren't bloodthirsty killers there." And with a new suit and more food, Seven stepped out into the sunlight, and onto Nipton.

If Seven had thought ahead before walking in the town, he would not have been as repulsed as before. He walked through the town, noticing a brown haired guy with glasses with a bullet hole in his forehead immediately in front of him. "Christ...I don't want to know what happened..." He walked ahead, noticing the crosses with people in prison clothes strung up. Farther up, a legion convoy had been slaughtered and none had survived. Hearing a faint voice from inside a building, Seven popped his head in, noticing the man with no legs and a silver shotgun engraved with an emerald green "Envy" on the stock next to him. "H-help...m-me..." The man's words died in his throat as he died. "I have to find who did this...And make them pay" Seven replied, picking up the shotgun "Envy". "I will avenge you people." Seven said, teary eyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another short chapter (Sorry guys :c) I was a little late on this one because of word screwing up . Anyways, Seven meets Nipton, but its wiped out.. but by who? O.o. Please review and rate, and for future reference this series will have much larger chapters by the time its done. Thank you und goodbye!


	3. Companion

Past Nipton, Seven saw a sight he never thought he would see. "Are you for real? WHAT IS THAT THING?" He stood gaping at the dinosaur at Novac, with a sniper poking out its head. Seven approached cautiously, on guard from that giant lizard-thing. When he came within vision range of the sign, he realized that it was a town called Novac, and the lizard thing was a kind of guard tower. He walked into the lobby, but nobody was there."Hello? Anybody h-AH!" Seven was cut off when a Hispanic man with a rifle slung and a beret came up behind him."Hi, looking for Jeannie May?" the man said. "Yes, but who are you?" replied Seven. "Well she's dead, seems she was a spy for the legion. I'll escort you around, my name's Manny." Manny said. "Well lets go!" Seven said.

After 3 hours of searching, and a scrounging of caps to buy 1 dinosaur, Seven was finished and managed to get a room for free. Laying on the bed, eating a Fancy Lad Snack cake, Seven tried to fall asleep, eventually managing to after 2 hours. His last thoughts were "Christ...I should get a better suit."

The next day, Seven was ready to go. He picked up Envy and Luck and set off. He went along the road, occasionally killing a gecko or bloatfly, scrounging their corpses for food. He noticed a city, almost buried in rubble, and decided to pass it by, but snuck a glance of a peculiar blonde haired, blue eyed man walking among and talking to both sides of an apparent conflict. Seven walked past, running away from a rad scorpion and set off on the road, meeting an overpass strangely covered in people. "Hmm, Might as well see what I can do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seven, now with a new leather armor, and 2 packs of gumdrops, along with a brown haired girl in a robe set off into the distance, seeing a tower and deciding to go to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can anyone figure out who the mysterious man Seven met was? :O, Pm me for guesses, but anyways. Yes, I know, another short chapter. But 2 in one day isn't so bad, is it? Eh, Review and rate, and I hope you see your beautiful people again. BionicHawk Out


	4. First Meeting

"JESUS CHRIST, RONNIE, HOW MANY SCORPIONS ARE THERE?!" Seven and Veronica had been fighting Radscorpions for the past hour. They were getting weak and the radscorpions had not let up yet. "We just need to run, Sev!" Ronnie yelled, abandoning the scorpion she was fighting. "Good idea!" He yelled back, narrowly avoiding another's stingers. The duo ran up the road, never stopping.

"Hey, I told you we would make it." Veronica smirked as Seven gaped, open mouthed. Freeside stood before them, the colorful gates being a nice change to the waste's orange and brown. "Ron, please tell me that this is an actual, functioning town..." Seven said, already walking towards the gate. They went through the gate, and immediately seen a thug get shot down, and a shopkeeper that had a variety of meats on the table. "Ronnie, I like it here.."

The duo had spent 5 caps on squirrels on a sticks, and were currently making their way into the Old Mormon Fort, as it had said. They arrived there, and noticed the blonde haired man talking with a doctor who was also blonde. A woman with a Mohawk ran up to Seven, asking "Hello, and welcome to the Followers of the Apocalypse! Do you have any supplies to spare?" Seven cocked his head, "No, but who is that blonde haired guy over there?" The woman, who Seven found out was Julie Farkas, and a Followers of the Apocalypse doctor. "Him? He introduced himself as Six, seems like he was a type of courier, who are you?" Julie said, gesturing towards 'Six' "I'm Seven, another courier." Seven replied, raising an eyebrow at Six. "Well, I hope you have a good time here, and please give us any excess medical supplies you have..." Julie said, walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Components! Chapter 4 is out, and Courier 7 meets courier 6. Yes, I know, short chapters, but I think this is how ima roll. Ha, anyways, Chapter 4. thank you guys SO much for the reviews and views...You guys fuel this project. More either later tonight or tomorrow, Love you guys, Bionichawk out


	5. Ending

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading, but I will be discontinuing this story until I have proper time. I am currently in a deep rut with work to do, and medical stuff, So sorry, but I hope you find another great story!


End file.
